


The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow

by a_knitting_hufflepuff



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Flashbacks, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_knitting_hufflepuff/pseuds/a_knitting_hufflepuff
Summary: When Draco has a flashback, Harry's there to catch him.Written for the August drarry discord drabble challenge. Prompt was "return" and word count was 248.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889812
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so excited to share my first drabble challenge. 
> 
> This drabble is very close to my heart as it's based on my real life day to day obstacles. 
> 
> I dedicate this to F, who's always there to catch me before I fall <3

“Get out you poofter, right now!” 

Draco had grown used to the flashbacks he would experience on a daily basis. They usually consisted of his father screaming profanities at him while his mother stood by watching, helpless. 

“You are an utter disgrace to this family. I never want to see your face again. Look at what you’ve put your mother through!”

Draco’s most common flashback was the last time he saw his parents just over two years ago. Yet it felt like he was constantly living it again and again and again. 

Draco felt his arms start to shake, the feeling originating from his chest. It spread to his head, neck, and quickly down to his legs. He knew this feeling all too well. The trauma was looking for an outlet, and this was its chosen route. 

To the naked eye it looked like Draco was having a seizure. His knees buckled, but before he hit the ground, Harry caught him. 

“Baby, it’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you,” Harry said to Draco while swaddling him in his arms. Unfortunately, this happened so often that Harry knew exactly what to do. He started to gently rub Draco’s trembling arms and then his chest. 

Draco could feel something tugging him out of his flashback and opened his eyes slowly.

“I’m safe?” he asked looking up at Harry.

“You’re safe. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Draco said, cupping his husband’s cheek and kissing his lips softly.


End file.
